Collectibles
Collectibles are items in the Grand Theft Auto games that are required to be collected in order to achieve 100% completion of the game, but are not components of the main storyline. Rewards are offered for collecting certain numbers of each collectible, and each individual collectible gives a small cash reward once picked up. Types 2D Universe ''Grand Theft Auto 2 *'Tokens': There are 50 Tokens in each district of Anywhere City. *'Kill Frenzies': There are 20 Kill Frenzies in each district. 3D Universe Grand Theft Auto III *'Hidden Packages': There are 100 Hidden Packages show up as white bundles in Liberty City. *'Rampages': There are 20 Rampages in Liberty City. *'Unique Jumps': There are 20 Unique Jumps over Liberty City. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *'Hidden Packages': There are 100 Hidden Packages show up as green "tiki statues" in Vice City. *'Rampages': There are 35 Rampages in Vice City. *'Unique Jumps': There are 36 Unique Jumps over Vice City. Grand Theft Auto Advance *'Hidden Packages': There are 100 Packages that show up as white bundles in Liberty City. *'Rampages': There are 21 Rampages in Liberty City. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *'Tags': There are 100 graffiti Tags on walls in Los Santos. *'Snapshots': There are 50 Snapshots in San Fierro. *'Horseshoes': There are 50 Horseshoes in Las Venturas. *'Oysters': There are 50 Oysters in San Andreas. *'Rampages': There are 5 2-Player Rampages in the PlayStation 2 and Xbox versions of the game. (They are not required for 100% completion.) *'Unique Stunt Jumps': There are 70 Unique Stunt Jumps across San Andreas. (They are not required for 100% completion.) Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *'Hidden Packages': There are 100 hidden packages show up as gold hands with the sign of the horns gesture in Liberty City. Some only become accessible after completing certain missions. *'Rampages': There are 20 Rampages in Liberty City. *'Unique Stunt Jumps': There are 26 Unique Stunt Jumps over Liberty City. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *'Red Balloons': There are 99 Red Balloons in Vice City. *'Rampages': There are 30 Rampages in the PlayStation Portable and 35 in the PlayStation 2 versions of the game in Vice City. *'Unique Stunt Jumps': There are 30 Unique Stunt Jumps in the PlayStation Portable and 36 in the PlayStation 2 versions of the game over Vice City. HD Universe Grand Theft Auto IV *'Pigeons': There are 200 Pigeons in Liberty City. *'Stunt Jumps': There are 50 Stunt Jumps over Liberty City. [[The Lost and Damned|''Grand Theft Auto: The Lost And Damned]] *'Seagulls': There are 50 Seagulls in Liberty City. ''Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *'Seagulls': There are 50 Seagulls in Liberty City. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars *'Security Cameras': There are 100 Security Cameras in Liberty City. *'Rampages': There are 30 Rampages in Liberty City. *'Unique Jumps': There are 30 Unique Jumps over Liberty City. Note: Unlike previous games, some of these collectible sets need to be unlocked by completing certain missions before they begin to appear. *'Lions of Fo:There are 2 Lions of Fo out of 20 possible locations over Liberty City. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Letter Scraps: There are 50 Letter Scraps in Los Santos and Blaine County. *Spaceship Parts: There are 50 Spaceship Parts in Los Santos and Blaine County. *Submarine Parts: There are 30 Submarine Parts in Los Santos and Blaine County. *Nuclear Waste: There are 30 pieces of Nuclear Waste in Los Santos and Blaine County. *Stunt Jumps: There are 50 Stunt Jumps over Los Santos and Blaine County. *Epsilon Tracts': There are 10 Epslion Tracts. (Misson completion required.) *'Under the Bridge: There are 50 bridges to fly under. *Knife Flights: There are 15 sets of buildings to fly between. *[[Hidden Packages|'''Hidden Packages]]: There are 11 hidden packages located in the ocean and 4 in the Altruist Camp after completing the Altruist Cult Shootout with Trevor. *[[Rampage (GTA V Missions)|'Rampages']]: There are 5 Rampages in Los Santos and Blaine County, but only available for Trevor. *'Monkey Mosaics': There are 50 Monkey Mosaics. (Mission completion required) *'Peyote Plants': There are 27 Peyote Plants. *'Wildlife Photographs': There are 20 animal and bird species to photograph (Mission completion required, only available for returning players). Grand Theft Auto Online *'Playing Cards': There are 54 playing cards. (Collecting them all will reward the player with chips, RP, an unique High Roller Outfit, and an exclusive reward for Red Dead Online). *'Action Figures': There are 100 action figures. (Collecting them all will reward the player a new hairstyle, an Impotent Rage outfit and GTA $50k). *'Peyote Plants': There are 76 Peyote Plants. *'Signal Jammers': There are 50 Signal jammers to destroy. (Destroying them all will reward the player with GTA $50k, RP and unlocking Avi Schwartzman as a support heist crew.) fr:Collections pl:Do zbierania Category:Collectibles Category:Lists